Angel of Faith
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU/AH, Lexol. They were happily married, their children all grown and happy in their lives, but when a blast from the past suddenly resurfaces, will it all be thrown out the window? [Sequel to "Angel of Destiny"]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Angel of Faith  
**Author:** Katie (TheIrishShipperholic) and Erin (Erin Salvatore)  
**Disclaimer:** We own nothing but this story  
**Show/Movie/Book:** The Vampire Diaries  
**Couples/Category:** Kol and Lexi, Lee/TBD, all the normal couples mixed through out. Alternate Universe (AU) and All Human (AH)  
**Rating:** Mature, for language and sexual situations/scenes  
**Summary:** AU/AH, Lexol. They were happily married, their children all grown and happy in their lives, but when a blast from the past suddenly resurfaces, will it all be thrown out the window? [Sequel to "Angel of Destiny"]  
**Author's Note:** While this sequel was planned in advance, we don't know where it will lead, so we hope that you enjoy it!  
**_Previously in "Angel of Destiny", it's discovered that Lee is actually alive while Grace plans to elope with Rowan and Lee's friend Gary tells Lexi that Lee had a child with a woman he slept with during a business trip to Denver._**

**Chapter One**

Using his cane, Lee Carter carefully stood up from his seat on the plane he'd boarded back in Tokyo and took the arm of the woman who had accompanied him back to the United States. He was going to see his family again today; Lexi, Grace, Evan. All three of them. The woman Lee was with smiled at him. "I'll bet you're happy to be back."

"I am," he replied. "I feel like I've been gone forever."

"Where will we be going first?" she asked.

"We're going to the house that Alexia and I lived in during the 16 years of our marriage," Lee replied.

"You're aware that she's moved on, right? I mean, in her mind you were dead," the woman said. "Plus, you don't know how she's going to react. For that matter, you don't know how her HUSBAND is going to react."

"She hasn't seen me since our daughter was 16 years old, Deana. And I'd rather see my children first, if you don't mind," he replied.

Deana nodded. "Of course you do. I just hope that you're not disappointed if they don't remember you."

"I sincerely hope that they do," Lee replied as Deana helped him into a cab once they were outside the airport.

Deana got into the cab with Lee, saying nothing more as they drove away from the airport and to Lee's old house. When they got there, she helped him out, giving him his cane as she followed him, marveling at the beautiful mansion-like home. Deana followed him as he limped up to the porch, going up the stairs slowly, where he knocked on the front door.

It was soon answered, but not by the face he had hoped to see, by a face he hadn't expected to see. "Grace?" he whispered, his eyes falling to her pregnant stomach.

"Dad!?" she whispered in the same tone, her eyes falling back in her head as she fainted dead away. Lee caught her before she could hit the floor, throwing his cane down in the process.

Deana saw what had happened and helped Lee take Grace to the couch, laying her down on the cushions. As they did that, they saw a young man approach them. "What's going on? Who are you?"

Lee looked at him after Deana gave him his cane. "I am Lee Carter, Grace's father. The woman with me is Deana Thornton."

"Rowan Hastings, Grace's fiancé," he replied. "But, how is it that you're here? You're supposed to be dead."

"I never got in that car," Lee replied. "I allowed Alexia to believe that I had died, but knew that we were over long before that accident took place."

Rowan nodded. "I can understand your reasons for doing what you did, sir." He heard Grace moan and immediately went to her, taking her hand. "Though, I just hope that your presence here doesn't cause any problems. Alexia is happily married to her husband, Kol Mikaelson, who loves Grace and Evan like his own children. They have three other children as well, Xavier, Nadia and the newest one, Jade. Plus, they adopted Kol's daughter, Hannah, so they've had quite a life together."

"I have no reason whatsoever to interrupt Alexia's new life. I am only here to express that she is free to legally marry the new gentleman in her life," Lee said with a nod. He turned when he heard another gentle voice speak his name and saw his former beloved drop the bag of groceries in her hand. "Alexia…I can explain."

Lexi shook her head. "No, Lee, I DON'T want to hear it! It's bad enough that you cheated on me before we got engaged, but I'm not about to listen to your explanation for being alive when you're supposed to be dead! In fact, I wish you WERE dead!"

"Alexia," Lee said firmly, refusing to waver from his spot. "Sit down, please." She did as she was told, going to set Jade down in her playpen. Lee joined her on the couch and Deana went to go start picking up the mess made from the grocery bag.

Lexi scowled at Lee, still unsure of why he was here. "I don't get why you're here, Lee. I've moved on. I love the life Kol and I made together. He loves me and takes care of me and our children. The Mikaelson family is very generous and they make sure that we have everything we need. I was part of it before Kol and I met."

"I have no intention of interrupting your new life," he replied. "As a matter of fact, I'm glad you have a new life. If Kol makes you happy, then I won't disrupt what you have with him. I met Grace's young man just before you came home, and he told me how well you're being treated and that's all I could ever ask for."

"Thank you, Lee." Lexi's eyes then fell on Deana when she returned. "Who is she?"

"Alexia, I'd like you to meet Deana Thornton," he said, gesturing for Deana to come forward.

Deana smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you, Alexia. Lee has told me about you."

"That's funny. I've never heard him mention you before," Lexi said with a slight scowl.

"Alexia, that's not nice," Lee said with a stern look over at her. "Deana is my friend, my guest and I've brought her here because she's also a doctor like you are. The only difference is she works for Doctors without Borders."

Lexi nodded. "Yes, I've heard of that organization. They help people in foreign countries that need medical aid."

"We do," Deana replied. "And Lee, somehow, he fell into my care, but it wasn't until I'd aided him in his recovery that I finally recognized him from the news programs I'd watched or seen. He asked me to keep his 'death' a secret, and although I'd almost refused, I still agreed."

"And in that time, we fell in love," Lee piped in.

Lexi saw the look in Lee's eye as he said that last part. It was the look of a man in love, the same look that was always in Kol's eyes. "Well, I'm happy that you two found each other and I hope that everything works out."

"Thank you, Alexia," Lee said. "Deana is very special to me, just like Kol is special to you."

Lexi smiled and then cleared her throat. "I, uh, received a phone call from your son, Ryan."

"You did? What did he want?" Lee asked.

"He was looking for you, I think," Lexi said. "I told him you had died several years ago." She sighed. "Why he waited this long is beyond me. He's twenty-three, for pity's sake!"

"I'll talk to him, Alexia. And we'll sort everything out," Lee told her.

Lexi nodded. "That sounds good to me. He needs to hear it from his father."

"Take care, Alexia, and I'll be back soon," Lee said and then leaned over to kiss her forehead then stood with help from Deana, walking out of the house with his girlfriend.

As he and Deana were walking to the car, a voice stopped him. "Daddy, wait!"

Deana and Lee turned to see Grace coming toward them. She must've regained consciousness during the conversation with Lexi. Lee smiled at his daughter. "Hello, Gracie. I'm sorry I scared you like that."

"It's okay, I'm not angry," she replied. "I just…wasn't prepared to see you. That's all."

"I know, sweetheart. I still didn't mean to scare you anyhow," he said, moving forward to open his arms to her. She fell into them, her sobs muffled by the material of his shirt. Lee stroked her dark blonde hair as she cried.

As he heard her sob against him, Lee held her tighter, while also being mindful of her belly. "Hush now, Gracie, I know. I missed you so much. I'm so sorry that I had to lie and make your mother think that I was dead."

"I'm not mad at you, Daddy," she replied. "I know you had your reasons for it. But, I'm also glad you're here, especially since you're going to be a grandfather."

"I can see that, sweetheart. Do you know what you and your fiancé are having, or do you two want it to be a secret?"

"We're kind of hesitant to find out," Grace said. "We already lost one baby, and we're looking to get joint custody of Rowan's daughter."

Lee gave her a sympathetic look upon hearing that she'd lost a child, an innocent baby. "I am so very sorry to hear that, sweetheart, but if you do want some further help, Deana is a midwife and she could help your mother?" he suggested.

"I'd like that. Also, it's very nice to meet you, Deana," his daughter said, smiling at the woman who stood behind Lee.

Deana returned Grace's smile. "It's nice to meet you too, Grace. I'm also sorry to hear that you lost a child. I know what that feels like. I've seen it many times in my line of work. I even lost one of my own. It was devastating."

"You…you lost a child too?" Grace asked with surprise.

"I did. I was quite young, before I met your father," Deana said with a nod.

Grace placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Deana."

"It was a long time ago, but it still hurts sometimes."

Grace nodded and was about to reply when another car pulled up in the driveway. She turned her head when Rowan came out cautiously and went to stand beside her. "That's the car we were supposed to watch for," he murmured to her.

_Right, it's the ex,_ Grace thought as she walked with Rowan over to the other car. Libby was just stepping out of the car and saw Rowan coming toward her. She let out a soft gasp when she saw him. He had definitely gotten even more handsome since high school. However, she reminded herself that her mother told her that he was engaged. She waited until Rowan and Grace got close enough and smiled at them. "Hello, Rowan."

Rowan returned her smile. "Hello, Olivia. You're looking good."

"Thank you," she replied. "You're looking good as well." She looked at Grace. "I take this is your fiancé?"

Rowan nodded. "She is." He squeezed Grace's hand. "Olivia Bridges, this is Grace Mikaelson. Grace, this is Olivia."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Olivia," Grace said with a nod of her head, smiling.

"And you as well, Grace," Libby said, smiling back.

Libby then saw Lilly climb out of the car and come over toward her. "Mommy, I was waiting for you to open the door for me."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," her mother replied. "I was talking to your daddy."

Lilly walked over cautiously then stood just so behind her mother, peeking out at the man with medium brown hair. "Is that my daddy?"

"It is, Lilly. This is Rowan Hastings and the pretty lady is his fiancé, Grace Mikaelson," Libby said as she gently nudged her daughter forward.

Carefully, Grace knelt down to Lilly's level. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Lilly. You're a very pretty girl," she told the 5 year old.

Lilly smiled shyly at Grace. "Thank you. Are you going to marry my daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I am," Grace said. "I love him very much and he loves me too."

Lilly smiled then moved from out behind her mother's legs and came up to Grace, hugging her around her neck. "Can I be the flower girl?"

"Of course you can, Lilly," Rowan said, answering the question for Grace. "We would love for you to be the flower girl."

"Okay," she said, turning to hug Rowan after he knelt down next to his future wife and his daughter.

Libby smiled as she watched Rowan, Grace and Lilly hug. Although she had been hesitant in the beginning, she knew that Lilly needed this and if she didn't allow her to meet her father, she would never let her live it down. "Lilly, sweetie, why don't we go inside out of the cool, okay?" she suggested.

"Okay, Momma," Lilly said after stepping back from the hug she'd given Grace and taking her mother's hand.

Grace looked at Rowan as they walked to the house. "Lilly is a very pretty little girl. I like her already."

"She likes you too, darling," Rowan said, pulling her into his side and kissing the side of her head affectionately.

Grace cleared her throat. "I think we should head in as well. Wouldn't want to catch my death of cold, now would we?"

Rowan nodded and held fast to her hand as they headed inside after his daughter and her mother.

**Author's Note:** Thus begins the sequel to "Angel of Destiny", which turned into a full length fan fiction after starting out small. All of the other couples from the first story will be featured though not as much, so please ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously in "Angel of Faith", Lee returns and introduces Deana to his family._**

**Chapter Two**

Kol pulled up at the house that evening and saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway. Curious as to what was going on, he walked into the house, where he saw Lee sitting on the couch. "I thought it wasn't possible for people to return from the dead?"

"I was never dead, Kol," he replied. "I've been alive this whole time. And before you ask, I already told Alexia that I'm glad that she has a new life."

Kol turned to his wife, who nodded. "I'm glad that he's back and that he approves of us. Besides, he's got someone else in his life," she said then gestured to the lovely brunette sitting on the other side of Lee.

Deana smiled at Kol. "You must be Kol. Alexia was telling us about you."

"I see," he replied. "Good things, I hope?"

Deana nodded. "Oh, nothing but."

Kol nodded. "And how are my beautiful girls?" he asked Lexi, Grace and Jade.

Grace smiled. "Your beautiful girls are doing well, Kol. In fact, Rowan's ex was here and I got to meet her and my future stepdaughter, Lilly."

"Will I get to meet my future step-grandchild?" Kol asked, pouting.

"You might, if you don't mind that it's out in public. Olivia is only letting me and Rowan get the privacy," Grace replied.

Kol nodded. "I can do that."

"I do hate to interrupt, but I think I have overstayed my welcome," Lee said, clearing his throat.

Kol nodded. "It was good to have finally met you, Lee. You and Deana are welcome here. Our home is your home."

"Thank you again, Kol, for your hospitality," Lee said, reaching out to grip the British private eye's hand in his and shaking it.

Kol smiled as well and shook his hand. "The pleasure is mine, Lee. As I said, our home is your home. Don't be a stranger, okay?"

Lee nodded. "We'll see you all soon. Grace, give me a call when you want to go out to lunch," he said to his daughter, who nodded and Lee left seconds later with Deana at his side.

Kol smiled as he watched Grace close the door behind Lee and Deana. After a few minutes, he ran a hand through his hair. "I wonder what Ryan will say; especially when he finds out that his father is alive?"

"I don't know," Lexi said. "But, Lee said that he'll call him and get everything straightened out."

"They will, darling," Kol said, reaching for her hand with his other one.

Lexi smiled. "I have no doubt that they will. Ryan needs to know his father."

"That he does," Kol agreed with a nod.

Grace turned and faced them, having heard what they were saying. "Who's Ryan?"

"He's your half brother," Lexi said. "Your father had an affair before we were married, and Ryan was the result of it."

"Daddy cheated on you?" Grace said. "Why would he do that?"

Lexi sighed. "I don't know, sweetheart, but I do know that he made a mistake and as much as I didn't like hearing about it, I …forgave him for it. I know I really shouldn't have, but I loved your father and that's why I forgave him." She went over to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let what you heard affect your relationship with him, Gracie. In spite of what he did, he loves you and Evan very much."

Grace nodded. "Okay, Mom," she said softly.

Kol smiled at that. "How about we get dinner under way, shall we? I'm starving after the day I had."

"Me too," Grace said, grinning. "Can we have tacos? The baby likes tacos."

Lexi smiled and licked her lips. "That sounds like a good idea to me. I haven't had tacos in God knows how long."

"Tacos it is then," Kol said with a nod, turning to head into the kitchen.

Grace saw Kol heading to the kitchen and was about to offer to help him, but Lexi grabbed her hand and led her to the living room. "Let him take care of the cooking, dear. I don't want you on your feet too much."

"Wasn't that what Daddy used to tell you when you were pregnant?"

"He did," her mother replied. "Your father didn't want me to do anything strenuous when I was pregnant with you and Evan. And come to think of it, Kol did the same thing when I was pregnant with Xavier, Nadia and Jade respectively."

"Yeah, and Rowan does the same thing with me," Grace said. "Though, I don't mind it. I know he's only looking out for me."

"He does, sweetheart. And he's getting this chance with you now since he didn't get do that with my future step-granddaughter," Lexi said.

Grace nodded. "I know he is, and I couldn't be happier knowing that this child is going to have a father who loves him or her and will do anything to make sure he or she is safe."

"I have a strong feeling that it will be a boy," Lexi said with a nod.

Grace nodded. "I think so too. Though, we won't know for sure until we get an ultrasound."

"Right," Lexi said. "No sense saying anything before then." She paused. "But, if you were to have a boy, what name would you pick for him?"

"Michael or Henry," Grace replied without hesitation.

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the belated update! August was a pretty crazy month for me, with my sister and her kids visiting for 2 weeks. Well then my niece decided to be the exact replica of me when I was her age, so it was a struggle to watch my sister with her and then have to struggle with her when my sister wasn't around.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously in "Angel of Faith", Kol meets Lee for the first time and also meets Deana. Lexi and Grace discuss what the gender of Grace's baby is._**

**Chapter Three**

The next day, Rowan carefully balanced Lilly on his knees and watched as she carefully moved the pen in her hand across the screen of the iPad he had loaned her for playing with so that he could work on some things at his family's office building. Looking down at the little girl in his lap, Rowan kissed the top of her head. He was grateful for finally getting the opportunity to know his daughter, and he was definitely looking forward to being part of her life from now on. "Daddy, look!" Lilly said excitedly, holding the portable device up for him to see and Rowan glanced down at the screen, seeing that she had successfully connected the colored dots on the game that she was playing.

Rowan smiled at her. "That's great, Lilly! You're even better than I am at this game. Grace beat me a few times the last time I played it."

Lilly giggled. "You're so funny, Daddy!" she said.

Rowan smiled. "Yes, Daddy is a funny man. It'll make getting to know me lots of fun. Your uncle tells me the exact same thing." Speaking of his brother, Rowan reached over and picked up the phone on his desk then buzzed his secretary's phone. "Corrine, can you please call my brother's office and see if he's in?"

"I'll definitely see if he's available, Mr. Hastings," Corrine said. "Hold on."

She then pressed the extension for Robert's office, listening as it rang. Finally, she heard, "Yes, Corrine? What is it?"

"Your brother told me to see if you were here," she replied. "He wasn't specific, but I'm guessing he wants to talk to you."

"I'm on my way. Thank you, Corrine," Robert said then hung up before heading to Rowan's office.

Robert walked into his brother's office. "Corrine told me you wanted to talk to me. What's up, brother?"

"Robbie, I'd like you to meet Lilly. My daughter," Rowan said, gesturing to the little girl sitting on the floor.

Robert looked at Lilly and then at Rowan. "That's my niece?"

"Indeed," said Rowan. "She's also Erika's niece, as well as Evelyn's. Grace has already met her and she's head over heels in love with her."

"Have you told Mom and Dad that she's here?"

"No. That's next on my agenda," Rowan replied.

Robert nodded. "Good, because they're going to want to know they have another grandchild in addition to ones Grace and Evelyn are expecting."

"I also heard through the grapevine – a.k.a. our brother in law – that Erika went to the doctor's and she's going to bring another Hastings' grandchild into the world as well," Rowan said.

Robert smiled. "Well, Mom always said she wanted a bunch of grandchildren to spoil, and she's definitely getting her wish."

Reaching over, Rowan picked up the phone a second time and buzzed his secretary's phone. "Corrine, can you get a hold of my mother and see if she can meet me and Robert for lunch?"

Corrine nodded. "I'll see if she's available."

As soon as she hung up, she dialed Lenora's extension and it wasn't long before she heard the older woman pick up. "Yes, Corrine?"

"Your son asked me to call you," she replied. "He wants to know if you can meet for lunch."

"That sounds delightful," Lenora said. "I don't have anything planned for today, so I'll definitely accept."

"I'll let him know right away, Mrs. Hastings," Corrine said before ending the call and buzzing through to Rowan's office. "Mr. Hastings, your mother has accepted the offer of lunch. Do you want me to call your favorite restaurant?"

"That sounds good to me, Corrine," Rowan said. "This is a very special occasion and there's no place I'd rather commemorate it than at our favorite place."

"I'll call right away, sir," Corrine said before hanging up.

Rowan smiled at his brother. "All set. Corrine is going to call our favorite restaurant and we'll be seeing Mom for lunch." He looked at Lilly. "And my little girl will be meeting her grandmother on the Hastings side."

"Woo!" Lilly said with soft enthusiasm.

Robert smiled. "I see someone is excited."

She grinned at her uncle then asked, "Uncle Robbie, when do I get to meet Auntie Evelyn?"

Robert smiled again. "You know what? Let me call her and see if we arrange for you to meet her." He dialed his wife's number and heard her pick up. "Hey, baby, it's Robbie. What are you doing right now?"

"I am jam-packed in the middle of meetings," Evelyn replied, the phone she was talking on cradled between her ear and her shoulder. "Why? What did you have in mind?"

"I know that you're busy and everything, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to lunch with us," Robert said. "Rowan has someone very special that he wants to introduce to the family."

"I'll have to move my schedule around. Let me call you back, baby," Evelyn said then hung up and buzzed her secretary's phone.

"Yes, Mrs. Hastings, what is it?" her secretary asked.

"Now, Annie, I've asked you a million times to call me Evelyn. But that is another pressing matter. Right now, I need you to arrange all of my afternoon meetings and shenanigans to tomorrow. I'm going to have lunch with my husband, brother-in-law and mother-in-law," Evelyn said.

"Yes, Evelyn, I'll get right on that," Annie said.

Evelyn smiled. "Thank you, Annie. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"You're welcome, Evelyn," Annie replied.

Evelyn smiled and hung up, standing up and placing her hand on her belly, feeling the baby kick under her hand. "I know. I'm curious about the person Uncle Rowan wants us to meet."

As soon as she spoke, her office phone rang and she reached out and picked it up. "Yes, Annie?"

"You're all set, Evelyn," her secretary replied.

Evelyn smiled. "Thank you, Annie, you've been most helpful. Who knows? There might be a little something extra in your paycheck."

"But, but…" Annie tried to protest.

"No buts, Annie," Evelyn said. "You deserve every bit of what you earn working for me."

"Thank you, Evelyn," Annie said. "This means so much to me."

"Think nothing of it," Evelyn said. "My father always told me to treat my employees like equals and I've made it a point to follow his advice."

"Just like he's always been there for you," a voice said from the doorway. "And you were there for him." Evelyn turned to see her mother Amelia and smiled, crossing the room over to where she stood, pulling the older woman into a hug.

Amelia smiled as she returned her daughter's hug. She then stepped back and placed her hand on her belly, feeling the baby kick. "My goodness, this little one is active today."

Evelyn nodded. "She certainly is." She saw her mother's face light up. "Yes, it's a girl. We're going to name her Amelia Lenora Esther Hastings, after her grandmothers."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Amelia said with a smile.

Evelyn smiled. "I'm glad you think so." She got an idea. "Mother, how would you like to join me? I'm meeting Robert, Rowan and Lenora for lunch."

"I wouldn't want to interrupt, but it would be nice to see Lenora again," Amelia said, smiling at her daughter.

Evelyn smiled and immediately got in touch with Annie again. "Annie, be a dear and tell my husband that my mother will be joining us."

"Right away, Evelyn," Annie said.

**Author's Note:** I feel horrible. I've not been updating as quickly as I would have liked to on most of my fan fictions, and I have a reason for that. I've been B-U-S-Y. Role play has taken out a big chunk of my time, as I've taken on more sites and characters than I can handle, but I'm balancing it, and I'm going to keep it that way!


End file.
